


Harry

by Superfanwoman



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry styles/reader - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, harry styles imagine, harry styles reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: You thought writing the screenplay of your hit debut novel was going to be fun, but when you got to pick the cast and that included pop star Harry Styles? You were over the moon, just thinking he'd be playing the character you so lovingly wrote, but what if the loving doesn't stop there? You could not imagine Harry wanting you in your wildest dreams, but that means you just need to dream bigger then, because Harry has his eyes on you. Right. Now.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Harry

You close the door after Harry. All you have planned is a quick meeting to discuss how he'll play the character you so lovingly wrote. First, as the main love interest in your hit novel, then as a screenplay for Paramount. Damn. Pictures.

You try not to let your nerves frazzle out completely, but the boy is so beautiful. You were shocked when the immaculate pop star accepted the role.

"Don't you think that's slightly unfair?" He says to you in a low, husky voice.

Your jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

"Unfair of you to wear that little sun dress to a business meeting."

"Excuse you, young man, are you forgetting I wrote this movie and hired you to star in it?" 

You think you're giving a playful smirk but you're really in shock. Is he flirting with you right now? You predicted he'd make a move on the gorgeous actress you'd picked to play opposite him. But you never dreamed it would be you he'd make a move on!

He grins and flashes all those pearly whites, then moves closer, closing in on you, and all the breath disappears from your lungs.

You take a step back and he puts a hand on your hip, pressing your ass against the wall. 

"Don't young man me, I know you're what, barely 30?"

"Four years older than you," you state lamely. So fucking lame. But your brain won't let you comprehend what is really happening, so it's the best you could come up with. 

"Do you really think that matters to me?" His scent is incredible. Like deep woods and crisp ocean water. You become light-headed.

"I... I thought you might be interested in Georgia, the actress that will be playing-"

"You. She's playing you, isn't she? "

"Her character is based on me, sure, but-"

"Then that's who I want. I'm playing a character who wants a girl, isn't that right? Then I want to have tasted that girl, the real one, not some actress. I want to have touched you, felt you from the inside. "

"Fuck," you hiss.

His hands glide from your hips to your ass. "I'm sorry, is this totally out of line?" He asks sincerely and it's so fucking cute. 

"Of course it's out of line," you say, all the blood in your body rushing to that hot spot of nerves between your legs. You bite your lip as you tentatively put your hands on his chest and wonder if you should go lock that door.

"You don't want me?" He asks before licking a stripe from your collar bone to your ear. He blows softly there, "just tell me no and I'll leave right now, this meeting can be an email instead, just say the words."

You want to be professional, you want to tell him to go home and you'll call him later. But your hand brushes his collar and you spot part of the inked sparrow that flutters over his firm pectoral. You can not seem to say no, though, unable to pass up the opportunity to rip the shirt off this beautiful boy and lick every one of those tattoos. Especially the fern leaves above his heavenly hip bones. 

"No," you whisper.

He reels back to lock eyes with you. "No?" He asks with a pout.

"I mean, no, not here," you say before his lips are on yours. You can feel your core aching with need as Harry plunges his hot tongue into your mouth, hips back to being flush with yours. His hands are in your hair and then on your fiery hot cheeks. You can't believe this is happening, not even a little bit.

"My flat then?" He asks after finally peeling his lips from yours.

"Yes...and I mean. Yes."

.....

Back at his place, you don't have time to notice anything except the big white bed you are being thrown down on. 

"I was imagining you didn't have anything on under this dress," he says, slipping his fingers up your dress. There's a little lacy thong there but he doesn't sound disappointed as he groans, "God damn it, fuck, I want you." 

The underwear in question are soaked so you beg him to take them off and it sends him into a frenzy. He ducks down and rips the material with his teeth before his tongue surges into your wet folds, quickly finding that engorged little bundle of nerves. He flicks your clit furiously from the start and your head is all static, your body already racing with pleasure.

"Oh my god... Harry... Please..."

He seems to know what you need, slipping two fingers inside your wet heat, curling them just right and driving them up towards your g-spot.

You never had time to wonder if maybe pretty popstar playboys wouldn't be any good at eating pussy or that they wouldn't want to. Maybe some are that way, who knows, but not Harry. "Mmmm," he moans into your sex, finger fucking you so deep but you're still begging for more. Your fingers dig into his hair and hold tight while your body tenses. He is so incredibly good at that

He lifts his head just long enough to say how good you taste and demand, "come for me princess," with his dazzling smile coated in your juices, his puffy pink lips glazed and glinting.

And, just as his tongue begins flicking your swollen clit again, suddenly you are coming on comand, so intensely that your eyes roll back in your head, hips bucking off the mattress and up into his unrelenting tounge and fingers. The pleasure surges through you so hard you don't realize you're screaming his name.

Your heart beats off the charts, chest heaving to catch your breath. "Oh my god."

He licks his lips and grins devilishly. "I love method acting, did I mention that?" He takes his fingers from you slowly, "and how delicious you taste. I think I did say that."

"You did. God. You are good at that. Can I taste you next?" You ask and he just grins, again, with all those pretty teeth. You want him so fucking bad that you just go ahead and tell him. He nods and lays back on the bed. With shaky knees, you straddle his hips and unbutton his white dress shirt. The sight of his bare tattooed skin makes you so wet, the damp patch you're leaving on the crotch of his khaki dress pants grows and you feel zero shame. You grind your sex down onto his impossibly hard bulge and Harry moans. The most beautiful sound you may have ever heard.

You leave searing licks, kisses, and nips along every inch of his skin, lingering along the ink before you force yourself to stop long enough to unbutton his pants. Your hands shake as you pull down the zipper and he hurriedly helps you, yanking the pants the rest of the way off and throwing them across the room, before he pulls your dress over your head and tosses it towards where his clothes now lay.

You've never wanted a dick in your mouth as badly as you do right now. Your mouth waters as his boxer briefs land in the heap of clothes. He has the most perfect cock you have ever seen, giving himself a few lazy strokes before you take over, wrapping your lips and fingers around him at the same time, teasing the slit with your tongue as he starts chanting your name, fingers weaving through your hair, grasping the strands desperately. He hits the back of your throat and you groan loudly around his cock, the vibrations sending his hips up in a needy thrust, fucking your mouth now as he chants how you're "the best. The fucking best, baby."

You tease and tickle his balls lightly and he thrusts into your throat just a bit too deep and you gag a little.

"I'm sorry love," he says in the most adorable way, with that accent, and you just melt. He pulls back and you bat your lashes at the devastatingly handsome popstar. 

"It's just... That you're so big..."

He goes crazy for that, grinning and grabbing you so he's sitting up and you're in his lap, your pussy brushing against his hard shaft. "I promise I'll go gentle on you," he laughs softly and kisses you before grabbing a condom and rolling it over his length.

"I hope you're joking," you bite your lip and guide him inside you, riding him slowly just to get adjusted.

"You are incredible," he groans, wrapping his arms around you and kissing you deeply as you ride his lap.

His hands move to your ass and suddenly he's doing it all, lifting you up and down on his cock quicker than before and you yelp with surprise pleasure.

"Oh.... Fuck me!" You moan and Harry grins.

" Oh yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He says it devilishly, like a threat, but it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to you, throwing you back on the bed and filling your pussy, full, fast, deep. You can't help but scream now. His body is incredible. His cock is brilliant. You are in ecstasy as he thrusts hard and deep, one hand teasing your nipples, the other on your clit. "I want to watch you come again," he orders, "watch you... Come undone. Come all over my cock, baby, please."

A dark tendril falls over his eyes, a little bead of sweat rolls down over the sparrow tattooed on his chest. Watching him, feeling him so deep inside you, the pleasure crashes over you like a tidal wave. Your vision blurs as your whole body vibrates, so intense. So good.

"So beautiful," you barely hear him say as you come, "so wet, baby girl, so, oh fuck..." The sight of your bliss and feel of your muscles spasming around him send him over the edge as he slams into you one more time before his hips start stuttering and he groans before falling onto your lips. You kiss so long, even while he rolls to his side next to you.

Your hand runs along his glorious naked torso while your eyes flutter open and closed. You lay like this, in quiet bliss, for the longest while.

"Do you still love him?" Harry finally asks.

"Who? What?" Your brain is completely melted. 

"Him," he replies, pointing to a copy of your book on his night stand.

"Oh..." You blink. You didn't even know he'd read your book. You feel all glowy and flattered. "Maybe some small part of me always will but... That's a cheesy answer. I'm over it, I've had my closure, all that."

He nods, "that's good. I wanted to make sure you were...fully available."

"Why's that? I thought you had your taste for the sake of getting in character, and then you'd be satisfied."

He grins, "you thought I'd be satisfied after tasting you once?" He asks playfully, fingers dancing over the curve of your hip.

"Um, actually...yeah."

"I wasn't lying about the wanting to get in character thinf but, I guess I should have mentioned, after I met you at the audition, I couldn't get you out of my mind. How beautiful and smart you were so...I bought your book and like, binge read it that same day. The truth is... I might've, um, sort of..." The pop star is stammering and full-on blushing. Truly unbelievable, but so is what he says next. "I like, fell for you. While I was um, reading it. I didn't want to tell you earlier and scare you off."

You are so in shock, you just stare.

"So no, I don't want to just shag you once, that was a fucking incredible shag, y/n, but I want more. Your mind is brilliant, I want your body, your brain, fucking all of it. Please?"

You don't know what to say but your head is nodding uncontrollably.

"Yes?"

"Yes Harry, you can have all of me," you lick his lips and his mouth, his hands, are all over you again, and suddenly all your dreams have come true.


End file.
